Mon Monde
by L'atelier des Chats
Summary: Suite l'autre monde: Part 3. Chapitre 1 : Riza Hawkeye cherche du soutient pour faire éclaté la vérité sur Roy Mustang. Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu.
1. Introduction

Les personnages de FullMetal ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à leur auteurs.

* * *

 **Introduction**

* * *

Le jour était levé quand au quartier général de Central City, le colonel Hawkeye apporta une pile de dossiers urgents aux Général de Brigade Mustang. Ce dernier contrairement à son habitude, ne râla pas. Il attrapa son stylo et déclara :

\- Merci de votre travail, Riza… Euh ! Je veux dire Colonel Hawkeye. »

Surprise par l'utilisation de son prénom au travail, Riza fusilla du regard Roy. Puis, sans un mot, elle le salua selon le protocole et partie. Après son départ, Roy sortie une photographie de son tiroir et observa son portrait.

\- Tu as beaucoup de chance. Tu le sais ? Sache, même si, ce n'est pas mon monde, je la protégerais. »

* * *

 **XOXOXO**

* * *

A l'autre bout de Central City, Havoc, Breda, Falman et Fuery aidaient l'ancien Major Armstrong à déblayer les dernières ruines. D'un coup, Havoc soupira se posa sur un pierre qui était jadis un morceau de plafond.

\- Qu'elle est le problème ? Vos muscles ne sont pas aussi forts et musclé que les miens ? Ah ! Heureusement que ma petite sœur ne vous a pas choi… » Déclara Armstrong en montrant ses muscles.

\- Le Général est étrange. » Balança d'un coup Havoc.

A cette annonce, Breda, Falman et Fuery arrêtèrent de travailler pour le regarder. Oui, il avait raison. Le Général Mustang n'était plus le même. Ce fut Breda qui brisa le long silence :

\- C'est vrai qu'il ne semble pas être le Général que nous connaissons. En tant normal, il serait venu avec nous pour déblayer en disant que l'administration attendra face à l'urgence… »

\- Là, il semblait être heureux de faire de l'administration. » Commenta Falman.

\- Vous voulez savoir qui est encore plus étrange que le Général ? » Demanda Fuery d'un coup.

Les quatre soldats le regardèrent en silence en se demanda qu'est-ce que Fuery leur préparait encore. Voyant leur visage perdu dans la réflexion, il poursuivit :

\- Le colonel Hawkeye. »

\- Ah ! Elle a toujours été bizarre ! T'inquiète Fuery, il n'y a pas de soucis à ce faire avec elle. » Firent en chœur Havoc et Breda.

\- C'est vrai, vous souvenez comment elle a éduquer Black Hayate ? Si, elle n'est pas bizarre alors là, on peut se faire du souci. Continua Falman.

\- Ou quand j'ai parler du centre de stockage numéro treize. On était tous en panique pour le fantôme et elle était toujours froide. A croire qu'elle est un robot et non une humaine. » Enchéri Breda.

\- Un robot… Tu es gentil avec elle ! Je dirais un démon moi. » Termina Havoc.

Connaissant sa part de faiblesse pour l'avoir vu à plusieurs reprises, Armstrong trouva les quatre soldats dur avec Hawkeye. Mais ne voulant pas les contrarier, il déclara :

\- La pause est finie remettons-nous au travail ! »

* * *

 **XOXOXO**

* * *

Au quartier Général, Riza se présenta à l'accueil des archives militaires. Comme personne n'était là pour l'accueillir, elle appuya sur la sonnette et attendu. Ce fut Sheska qui arriva. Heureuse que le hasard ait voulu que se soit une amie qui lui vienne en aide, Riza décida de lui parler sans réserve :

\- Que puis-je pour vous, colonel Hawkeye ? » Demanda Sheska avec le sourire.

\- Je souhaiterai avoir le document signé par Roy Mustang lors de sa promotion au titre de Général Brigade Mustang. »

\- Pourquoi ? » Demanda Sheska surprise par cette demanda.

\- Je dois vérifier quelques choses. Répondit Riza sans expliquer ses raisons.

Comprenant qu'elle ne saurait jamais le fin mot de l'histoire, Sheska parti chercher le document. Elle le tendit à Riza qui le parcouru en deux secondes et lui rendit.

\- Pourriez-vous me faire une photocopie ? »

\- Oui, c'est possible. » Fit Sheska en partant faire la photocopie.

Elle revient cinq minutes plus tard et la tendit à Riza qui partit en la remerciant. Après être sortie des archives, Riza entra dans les toilettes des femmes. Elle se posa sur la cuvette fermer et sortie de sa poche un second document. Elle compara les deux signatures. Les deux signatures ne collaient pas, malgré le fait qu'elles se ressemblaient beaucoup.

\- Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi vous faite-vous passé pour le Général Mustang ? » Demanda Riza en rangeant précieusement les deux documents, dans la poche intérieur de son uniforme.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre. Pour information. Ce chapitre n'avancera pas énormément tant que la fiction "Un monde Fantastique" ne sera pas finir.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Croyez-moi

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

 **Croyez-moi**

* * *

La nuit était tombée et une pluie torrentielle tombait sur Central City quand un véhicule noir s'arrêta devant l'entrée d'un hôtel de luxe. A son bord se trouvaient deux personnes. Une femme blonde qui conduisait et une vieille femme de la haute société qui se faisait conduire. Cette dernière regardait deux documents avec attention.

\- Vous vouliez des preuves Général Grumman.» Déclara la jeune femme en regardant le rétroviseur intérieur la vieille femme assis sur la banquette arrière.

\- Colonel Hawkeye, un changement de signature ne constitue par une preuve tangible. » Rétorqua la femme d'une voix très masculine.

\- Général, vous m'avez dit… »

\- Hawkeye, le Général Mustang a été plusieurs jours dans le comac durant ses trois derrières années, il est tout a fait normal, que sa signature change. » La coupa Grumman en lui faisant un signe de la main.

\- Est-ce normale qu'il devienne gaucher ? Qu'il soit incapable d'écrire avec son propre stylo à plume ? Général Grumman, vous connaissez comme moi la légende concernant les stylos à plume. »

\- Ce n'est pas assez suffisant. «

\- Alors que voulez-vous comme preuve ? » Demanda Riza énerver.

\- Une preuve irréfutable. A mes yeux cet homme est Mustang et je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous refusez de le voir. Avez-vous peur à cause de votre histoire passée ? Dans ce cas, allez voir un médecin qui s'occupera de vous soulagez votre conscience. Sur ce, bonne nuit. » Répondit Grumman en sortant de la voiture pour entrée dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Riza le regarda partit. Elle était tellement énerver qu'elle se mit à frapper violemment sur le volant du véhicule avant de repartir.

* * *

 **XOXOXO**

* * *

Dans son bar, la célèbre Madame Christmas était en train de travailler quand elle remarqua dans un coin de la salle, son neveu. Ce dernier était en charmante compagnie de deux nouvelles hôtesses. Il buvait et rigolait avec ses filles, comme il le faisait quand il avait vingt ans. Connaissant son neveu, elle savait où cette histoire avec ses filles allait finir. Ce qui la rendit encore plus inquiète.

\- Un problème ? » Demanda Vanessa en sortant sa directrice de pensée.

\- Hein ? Désolé, je ne t'écoutais pas. » Avoua Lady Christmas en se concentrant sur Vanessa.

\- J'ai vu ça. Alors quel est le problème ? » Redemanda Vanessa.

\- Roy. » Répondit Lady Christmas.

\- Roy? » Répéta Vanessa en le cherchant du regard dans la salle.

Quand elle le vit entre ses deux filles, un petit sentiment de jalousie s'empara d'elle. Puis, elle fit énerver :

\- Pourquoi Roy s'amuse-t-il avec elles au lieu de moi ? »

\- La question est : pourquoi Roy s'amuse avec des hôtesses alors que son Elizabeth l'attend ? » Rectifia Lady Christmas.

\- Roy a enfin laisser tombée Elizabeth ? Oh ! Il en aura mit du temps. Quinze ans quand même. Lady Christmas pardonne moi, mais je mérite plus que ses idiotes d'être entre ses bras cette nuit. » Fit Vanessa en partant rejoindre le groupe.

Lady Christmas sortie une cigarette et l'alluma. Tout en la fumant elle réfléchissait, d'un coup, elle annonça :

\- Non, il n'a pas laisser tombée Elizabeth. Il ne le fera jamais, alors à quoi tu joues, mon petit Roy ? »

* * *

 **XOXOXO**

* * *

La pluie était de plus en plus forte et la chaussée complètement inondée et glissante, quand Riza arrêta son véhicule sur le bord côté de la route. Ne pouvant plus conduire à cause de l'aquaplaning, elle préféra attendre tranquillement. D'un coup, les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis si longtemps se mirent à couler et se frappa la tête contre l'appuie tête. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ? Pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à ce convaincre que cet homme n'est pas son Roy Mustang ? Est-elle folle comme Grumman le dit ? Ce fait-elle du souci pour rien ? Ses yeux glissèrent sur la photographie de son fils, sortant d'une des pages de son carnet de note posé sur le siège avant. Elle soupira et se calma. C'est alors qu'une camionnette s'arrêta devant elle. Le conducteur en descendit vêtu d'une cape imperméable noire qui recouvrait son visage. Il couru jusqu'à la portière de Riza. Pas rassurer, elle ferma les portes et ouvrit légèrement la vitre.

\- Bonsoir, Mademoiselle. Besoin d'un coup de main ? Vous êtes en panne ? » Demanda l'homme dont les yeux restaient dans la pénombre de la capuche.

\- Non. Merci. » Répondit calmement Riza avec méfiance.

\- Etes-vous sur ? Les bois environs sont vide ici à cette heure-ci. Personne d'autre ne pourra vous aidez. » Insista l'homme.

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Vraiment merci. » Commença à s'agacée Riza.

\- Décidément Elizabeth, tu es vraiment énervante. » Lâcha l'homme dans un soupire de colère et frappa dans la carrosserie de la voiture.

Surprise par le prénom employé, Riza le regarda avec inquiétude en essayant de voir son visage. N'y arrivant pas, mais sentant rien de bon à cause de se sourire sadique et de son comportement, elle décida de changer de stratégie. Elle approcha délicatement sa main vers la clef toujours posée sur le moteur, tout en faisant diversion à l'aide d'une phrase.

\- En quoi suis-je vraiment énervante, Monsieur ? »

\- Tu veux la liste ? Maintenant ? » Demanda amusé l'homme.

\- Oui. » Continua Riza en rapprochant encore sa main.

\- Dans ce cas, retire, tes mains de tes clefs et ne cherche pas à me fuir. De toute façon, tu n'iras nulle part, puisque j'ai débranché ta batterie. Alors petite sœur, vas-tu me suivre tranquillement ou va-t-on devoir jouer à chat ? » Termina l'homme avec le sourire tout en montrant les fils électrique dans sa main.

En voyant les câbles dans la main de cet homme, Riza se demanda quand il avait fait ça et comment. Elle conclu que cet homme était un alchimiste car, il avait arracher les câbles sans ouvrir le capot. Surement le coup. Elle avait déjà eut affaire à des alchimistes, des fous comme des gentils. Mais celui-ci avait dans ses yeux marrons une lueur qui lui rappelait fortement celle des homoculus. Ses êtres qui hantaient ses cauchemars depuis qu'elle avait du les affronter avec Roy Mustang. Ne connaissant pas cet homme, mais sachant très bien qu'il n'était pas là en tant qu'ami, elle se devait de lui répondre. Devait-elle le suivre sans faire d'histoire ou tenté sa chance en fuyant dans ses bois ? Dans sa boite à gant, elle avait un petit revolver. Serait-il suffisant pour affronter cet homme ? D'ailleurs, qui était-il ? Et se terme« Petite Sœur », prononcer tel une insulte plaine de haine pour lui ? Pourquoi l'appelait-il ainsi ? Riza regarda une dernière fois l'homme droit dans les yeux pour trouver la réponse à cette question. Ce fut la lueur dans ses yeux ambres qui la poussa vers cette seconde décision. Avec une rapidité impressionnante, elle s'écarta de son siège. Ouvrit sa boite à gant et sortit son revolver avant de partir du véhicule par la portière passager. Alors qu'elle passait à l'action, l'homme ouvrit la portière côté conducteur et entra dans le véhicule à l'instant où Riza était sortie. Le temps qu'il réagit, elle avait déjà commercer à fuir dans les bois. De rage, il frappa sur la boite à gant avec son pied droit, cassant la porte, et se mit à sa poursuite.

* * *

 **XOXOXO**

* * *

Dans un petit appartement d'une petite ville proche de Central City, un chien blanc et noir, regardait une horloge posée sur le mur. Ses aiguilles annonçaient six heures du matin. Le chien détourna la tête de la pendule pour regarder dans la direction d'une chambre dont le lit était bien fait. Un endroit où personne n'avait dormi, cette nuit. Alors où était sa maîtresse. Ce fut le cri d'un enfant en pleure qui le sortit de ses pensés. Rapidement, il couru dans la chambre de l'enfant et sauta sur le lit.

\- Hayate ! » Appela l'enfant de trois ans en serrant dans ses bras le chien et son doudou.

Le chien posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'enfant. Ce dernier semblait attendre l'arrivé de sa mère. Sa déception fut de mise quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entré une vieille femme qui souriait.

\- Où est maman ? » Demanda inquiet l'enfant en regardant sa vieille voisine.

\- Je l'ignore, elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait rentrée tard mais pas qu'elle allait découché. C'est étrange, pour ta mère. D'habitude, elle m'appelle pour me prévenir. Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas eut le temps.» Répondit la vieille femme en s'approchant du lit.

\- Elle n'est pas ici ? » Fit tristement l'enfant.

\- Non, Maes. Elle dut avoir un imprévu. Bon, que veux-tu pour ton petit déjeuner ? »

\- Hum… Céréale au miel et lait chaud. » Hurla l'enfant d'un bond en sortant du lit.

Black Hayate regarda l'enfant partir heureux vers la cuisine en suivant la vieille femme. Il baya et suivit Maes.

* * *

 **XOXOXO**

* * *

Il devait être onze heures du matin quand Roy Mustang entra dans son bureau. Il s'excusa pour son retard. Il fut accueilli par Havoc.

\- Ce matin, vous avez tout ça à signée pour midi. Et, le Général Grumman vous invite à manger avec lui ce midi, avant qu'il ne reparte pour East City. » Expliqua Havoc en montrant une montagne de dossiers sans même prendre la peine de dire « bonjour ».

\- Heu… Havoc, où est Hawkeye ? » Demanda Roy intrigué par l'absence de la jeune femme.

\- Général, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ce matin, je suis arrivé ici et elle n'était pas là. Le café n'était pas préparer, j'ai du me faire disputer plus de quatorze fois par le Général Grumman car je refusais de vous passez le téléphone. Je ne sais pas comment Hawkeye fait pour supporter ça. Mais vous avez intérêt à être là, à l'heure demain car moi, je porterai malade ! Compris ? » Hurla Havoc en surprenant tout le monde dans le bureau.

Après quoi, il se posa à sa place et se mit à travailler. Surpris par ce comportement, Roy se pencha vers Breda et demanda :

\- C'est quoi son problème ? »

\- Aucune idée. » Avoua Breda.

Roy allait poser une autre question quand le téléphone de Riza sonna. Les cinq hommes se regardèrent en ce demandant qui allait répondre. Ce fut Roy qui le décrocha :

\- Bureau du Colonel Hawkeye. Désoler, madame mais elle n'est pas ici. Comment ça, elle n'est pas chez elle ? Mais elle est partie hier de bonne heure du bureau. Son fils ? Quel fils ? Ecoutez, j'ignore qui vous êtes, mais arrêtez votre blague immédiatement. Elle n'est pas drôle. Sur ce bonne journée. »

Roy raccrocha et se tourna vers ses subalternes. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant leurs visages inquiets. Un sentiment de doute le submergea à leurs regards.

\- Hawkeye n'a pas de fils ? » Demanda Roy troublé.

Les quatre hommes présents dans le bureau échangèrent un regard qui voulait dire « Vas-y toi, répond lui ».

\- Hawkeye à un fils ? » Redemanda Roy en comprenant leurs regards et en se tournant vers Havoc.

Ce dernier regarda Breda, Fuery et Falman pour leurs supplier de répondre à sa place. Il n'avait aucune envie de révéler, la vie privée de Riza.

\- Heu… Général… Le colonel… Hawkeye…» Tenta Havoc.

\- Hawkeye a un fils. » Conclu Roy en interrompant Jean Havoc dans son bégaiement de révélation.

\- Heu… J'en ai bien peur… Général. » Confirma Havoc en transpirant comme un bœuf.

Roy soupira et serra le poing en fermant ses yeux. _Hawkeye a un fils. Mais qui est son père et quel âge a-t-il ?_ Mais, cela n'était pas le problème pour l'instant. Le problème était les paroles de la vieille femme au téléphone. Hawkeye n'était pas rentrée de la nuit et elle n'était pas au bureau. Alors où était-elle ? Il devait le savoir.

\- Donc, ce que cette femme a dit au téléphone est sûrement vraie. Havoc, tu sais où habite Hawkeye ? »

\- Oui, pourquoi ? » Répondit Havoc surpris par la question.

\- On y va. Il y a un truc qui ne colle pas avec Hawkeye. » Révéla Roy en prenant ses affaires.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre 1 pour vous faire patienté un tout petit peu et m'excuser de l'attente des mises à jours de mes fictions. Bonne journée.


End file.
